


Special upgrade

by ValentineRunaway



Series: Pussy Connor [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor goes deviant thanks to this, M/M, Oral Sex, Spoilers to the game, Squirting, Trans!Connor, Vaginal Fingering, connor gets a pussy, happens after the eden club, happens in the middle of the events, it has been a while since i have written about vags so go easy on me, lol idk if this counts as trans but its there anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-21 02:48:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14906892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValentineRunaway/pseuds/ValentineRunaway
Summary: Hank Anderson and Connor are slowed down in their investigation, as their annoying coworker Gavin Reed gets an unusual upgrade for Connor as a prank. Hank Anderson finds this upgrade much more fun than it was planned to be.





	Special upgrade

Connor, an RK800 android that was a advanced prototype has been assigned to work together with lieutenant Anderson, who just despised androids. Hank didn't get along with androids very well, because they didn't have any opinions on anything. Androids just did what they were programmed to do, and they did everything better than humans. They didn't even get paid, but here they were, stealing jobs without even meaning to. Hank didn't like them for other reasons too, but he stayed quiet about those. But Connor had ended up being a little different than he had predicted.

Connor did sometimes try to please the lieutenant as much as possible, but if it was needed, the android knew how to be rough to get what he wanted. He was ready to spill Hank's drink just to get him out of the bar, and he was ready to keep insisting to get the information he needed. Connor knew how to manipulate humans and he knew exactly how to do it with Hank in order to complete his fucking mission. In other words, Connor was even more annoying than the other androids. Hank wondered just why. 

Maybe he hated Connor, because even if he was an android, he still felt so human underneath that suit and the pretentious smile. Maybe Hank hated him, because he had started seeing Connor as a living being.

 

 

 

One morning, which was around 2PM for Anderson, he comes to work as late as always. Usually, Connor would be waiting by his desk or doing his own work at his own table that was on the opposite of Han's working space. But today was different. Connor was nowhere to be seen. For a moment Hank looked around, wondering where the android was but decided to not be too worried about it.

One hour goes by and Connor is still nowhere to be seen. Hank becomes impatient, even worried but he keeps working. Then, it has been almost two hours and Hank Anderson feels like that something is wrong. He immediately wonders if something has happened to the android. He plans to go look for the robot, but someone slams their hand on his table and Hank jumps in surprise.

"Where's your love bot?" Gavin Reed asks and gives a weird kind of smirk to the old man. 

"Who the fuck knows. Now get the hell out", Hank says coldly and turns back to his monitor screen, trying to ignore Gavin. He didn't like Gavin. He didn't like any of his coworkers, but Gavin was the worst. He was ambitious and unapologetically arrogant, and has no respect for anyone but himself. He also made jokes in a very unkind manner.

"Did you know that your plastic prick was a complete Ken doll?"

Hank Anderson turns his head slowly towards the other officer and squints his eyes as to say 'what the fuck are you talking about'. Gavin laughs, just the sound of it so irritating that Hank wants to punch him in the balls as hard as he can.

"Let's just say that I got a minor upgrade for him, just for your pleasure. You're very welcome", he says and points a finger gun at Hank. 

"The fuck?" Hank says angrily and he stands up. If some android who looks like Connor but has no memories left replaces him, then Hank is sure he will kill Gavin. Not like he cares if he will be working with the same Connor as before or not. But the investigation will be harder to complete if the new android has no idea what the fuck is going on. Gavin moves his hands up as a way to show he doesn't wanna fight and he takes a step away from the table.

"No worries, they didn't touch anything else but his groin", the man laughs and ruffles his brown hair. Gavin then straightens his leather jacket and looks towards the doorway. Someone enters the room and Gavin whistles.

"Looks like they already turned the plastic detective into a sex bot", he says as he watches the android enter the room. Connor stops and he looks at Hank with that empty look that doesn't really say anything about what he is thinking.

"What the fuck is he talking about?" Hank asks, but he never gets the answer, as Connor sits onto his seat and starts working. The robot is eyeing at Gavin, and Hank can see a hint of hostility in his eyes. Gavin Reed just smiles, mutters something about 'having a wonderful time together', before he turns around and leaves. Hank rubs the back of his neck, a little confused about the situation. He then turns to look at Connor and he finds himself inspecting the android a little too carefully. Connor looked exactly the same as before - a handsome man in his late twenties, or that is what he was build to look like. His brown hair was combed and his brown eyes looked like puppy eyes, always analyzing everything that surrounded him. His formal jacket with the glowing blue armband and that blue triangle in his chest made it obvious he was an android. The LED circle on his right temple was blue too, as it always was. Sometimes it did blink in a yellow color, but that happened rarely. 

Connor lifts his head up and realizes that someone is looking at him. "I'm sorry I arrived late, Lieutenant. I was ordered to go back to CyberLife to have a minor upgrade done to me. I should have informed you", he explains himself. His voice is always so weirdly calm, and the pitch of it keeps jumping up and down. Hank has learned to like it.

"Yeah, so I heard", the old man comments. He runs his hand through his grey hair, almost getting his hand tangled there before he slams it softly on the table. Even from that, the android seems to jump a little.

"What kind of an upgrade?" Hank asks. Thanks to his rival Gavin, he could not help but feel curious. Gavin had joked about turning Connor into a sex robot since, apparently, Connor had no genitals before. Hank just hoped he was wrong. Connor looks at Hank with that little confused look and he tilts his head to the side almost playfully.

"A minor upgrade that is not needed in our investigation. Don't worry, it will not affect our work at all", Connor comments, leaving the man in the dark. 

"Why was it needed?" Hank decides to ask and he rubs his chin. Hank just can't bring himself to ask directly about what was between Connor's legs right now. The android looks at Hank again and he opens his mouth as to speak, but then he closes it again. His LED circle twitched into a yellow color, but only for a single second before it was back to blue.

"I believe that it's important for us to keep working on our investigation, instead of focusing into my personal upgrades, Lieutenant", the android says and he turns his gaze back to the monitor and starts working. Hank just nods and lets out a soft 'huh', before he decides to just give up and mind his own business. As long as he didn't have to pay for this upgrade, he couldn't give two shits about it.

 

 

\--

 

 

One night after a failed mission of trying to arrest two Traci's who worked in a sex club, Hank started driving home with the android next to him. The way wasn't that long, but the moment he realized he had dragged Connor almost all the way to his own place, Hank had to turn around and head back to the station. Who the fuck knows where this android even lived, but it was sure as hell that it wasn't going to stay at Hank's place.

The ride was awfully quiet and Connor kept staring out of the window with a blank expression. He never seemed to show any emotions in his face, until it was absolutely necessary. Expect that one time, when Connor had winked at him, which had totally fucked the old man up but he never said anything about it. He continued driving without saying much, but their latest investigation was still going through in his head. Those two androids, those two girls that were build just to please some horny perverts just ... wanted to be together. They seemed to love each other. Hank wasn't sure if he still despised androids so much anymore.

The more he thinks about the Eden Club, the more he starts remembering what Gavin Reed had said to him some days ago. Something about turning Connor into a sex bot. Hank quickly gazed between the robot's legs. He didn't really see anything sticking out, so he suggested it had been just a weird prank. He continues driving, but Gavin's voice keeps ringing in his head and he grabs the steering wheel a little tighter. Soon, his curiosity is so strong that he no longer can ignore it, so he decides to just ask about it.

"Remember that time when that prick Gavin got you some upgrade? I'm quite curious to know what it is", Hank mutters out and continues driving, not taking his eyes off the road. It's so fucking dark and quiet that he wants to drive as fast as he can, but he stops his self-destructive thoughts and decides to drive just a little slower. Connor slowly turns to look at Hank with that small puzzled look.

"It is not necessary information for our investigation, Lieutenant", the android simply answers and looks away from the man, back to outside. Hank realizes that the android isn't just blankly looking outside, but he is actually looking at the view. He sees Connor look at the buildings and every time there is a glowing sign, his eyes follow it until he has surely read it. Connor also looks up at the sky every now and then, and Hank is sure he can see a tiny hint of a smile.

"Yes, but I want to know what the fuck it is", Anderson insists. He stops the car when the lights are red, and he is fucking pissed because literally no one is crossing the street. 

"Lieutenant, I do not think you would be interested in my upgrade, since it was unnecessary for my mission", Connor tries to explain. Hank can hear from the android's emotionless voice that he seems a little flustered. With a quick look, Hank sees the LED circle blink yellow on the reflection of the car window and he smirks. 

"Yeah, but fucking Gavin kept teasing me about it, saying it was a gift for me. So could you please just tell me what the surprise is?" he asks, trying to be gentle. He waits for the lights to turn green again, but somehow it seems like forever.

"Lieutenant, I-"

"Just tell me what the fucking upgrade is."

Hank Anderson feels angry now. His grip on the steering wheel is so tight his hand is turning red and he keeps eyeing at the red light that refuses to change. He is counting every second in his head, just waiting for the damn light to change, waiting for the android to say something but it's just silence. He is going to go crazy if -

"They build a female sexual organ for me."

 

 

Hank turns to look at the android with his mouth hanging open and he doesn't realize the light turns green again. Connor has to remind him to keep driving and Anderson awkwardly pushes forward, slightly over the speed limit before he slows down and continues the drive to the station. It's still a long way to go, at least after that awkward confession.

"I'm sorry, Lieutenant. I understand if that was unpleasant to hear", Connor apologizes. Hank doesn't answer him in a while. He can't believe how he suddenly feels nervous, even excited. He looks at the time. It's late, and it's dark. Hank notices how it's slowly starting to snow outside and he swallows. 

Hank Anderson can't believe that he wants to see that 'female sexual organ' Connor is talking about. He can't believe that he actually wants to stop the car and take the android right into his arms. For a silent minute he tries to continue driving, just ignoring what his mind kept telling him to do, but soon he realizes that his curiosity is way too high once again. Hank quickly looks at Connor. The machine looks troubled and he is looking down at his lap, his fingers playing with each other. Like a human. Hank grunts.

Hank turns the wrong way and decides to take a little detour. He is heading towards the park he used to visit a lot and decides to park somewhere near it. No one was gonna be there at this time of day. "Lieutenant?" Connor says, now with a more professional voice. But Hank gives no answer. He parks somewhere near the park where no one will come looking for them, hidden in the shadows. He stops the engine and just looks out of the window. The snow is slowly starting to cover the ground and it almost looks peaceful the way the snowflakes fall down. He can see the bridge glowing in blue lights, the city lights burning at the other side of the lake. It's almost beautiful. But not as beautiful as the android next to him. Hank quickly looks around and sees no one. It's like the whole city is abandoned, even if the lights tell otherwise.

"Lieutenant, why did we stop?" Connor ask and looks at the older man, his eyes opened wide in curiosity. Hank drums his fingers against the steering wheel for a moment, before he takes a deep breath and turns to look at the android. 

"I think you know why", he mutters out and turns to look away from the android. Hank feels like his heart is going to explode in his chest, and he can feel something aching in his lower stomach. He curses silently. Why the hell did he suddenly want to fuck this android? He had not thought about it before, so why did it pop into his head so suddenly? He knows Connor is handsome as hell, but he's an android god damn it. Maybe it was because of those two female androids he saw. They were really in love.

Hank wanted to be in love again.

Or at least get a taste of it again.

 

 

Connor seems to be analyzing the man as he doesn't say anything. He checks the man's body temperature, his pulse and the tightness in his pants. Connor understands immediately what is going on. He leans a little closer to the lieutenant and gives him a curious look.

"You wish to try out my new upgraded part?" he asks. Hank curses. Connor's voice is so innocent and sweet, like he doesn't understand what is happening. But at the same time Connor seems to understand where they are headed and he seems to be completely okay with it, which puzzles Hank Anderson. 

"No!" Hank yells out. "Well, yeah", he soon admits and looks at the view on his left, somehow trying to calm himself down by looking at the bridge and all the lights. Connor lays his hand down on Hank's shoulder and he turns to look at the android. God, all the city lights, the blue lights from the bridge and the light posts create a beautiful lightning over his face, a mix of cold colors that bring out the best of this android's face. Suddenly, Connor is leaning closer and Hank pushes him away quickly, completely in panic.

"Woah, woah, woah! What are you doing?" he asks loudly and Connor looks at him with a confused look. He tilts his head to the side.

"I searched on how lovers make love together, and apparently the best way to start is with a kiss, so I thought -"

The android keeps rambling about statistics and shit, and Hank rubs his hand against his whole face. He can't fucking believe this. For a moment there, he just wanted a quick fuck with this android, nothing else. Just something his instincts had told him. But now that the android was talking about lovers and everything ... Hank didn't know what to do anymore. He feels nervous, even panicked. It has been way too long since the last time.

"Okay, okay, just stop", he interrupts the machine and Connor goes completely silent. Hank waits a few seconds to think about what they should do next and he lets out a heavy breath.

"You look like a human, you sound like a human ... But what are you really?" he asks silently, not looking at the android. Connor doesn't even hesitate when he answers.

"I'm whatever you want me to be, Lieutenant. Your partner, your buddy to drink with, just a machine ... Or your lover", he says. Connor adds the 'lover' part slowly, and his tone is a little different when he says it. His face even breaks away from Hank as he says it. Hank shakes his head from that.

"No, you know what? This was a bad idea. I can be your partner, sure, but going as far as ... fucking lover?!" Hank yells at the android, and Connor looks a little startled.

"No, it's not right. Did you not see what happened at the Eden club? I could never use you like that! It's wrong!"

 

 

Connor seems to be thinking about the man's words carefully, as his LED blinks yellow a few times before turning back to that bright ocean blue color. He gives Hank that cocky smile that curves a little to the side and his eyes just scream that teasing is about to come his way.

"So, you could never use me like a sex android?" he says with that voice that is clearly meant to just fuck Hank up. "It seems like you don't despise androids so much after all", the android continues. Hank swallows deeply and looks away from the machine again, cursing under his breath.

"I changed my mind. I ain't gonna do anything to a robot who doesn't even want it", Hank Anderson muttered and he is ready to start the car again, but Connor slaps his hand over his. Heavy eye contact follows and this time, Hank can't seem to break away from it. Connor looks at him for long, without saying anything, without even trying to move. His LED circle is rapidly blinking yellow, a sign that he was thinking something. Maybe a sign of deviancy. 

"Hank", Connor finally says to break the silence. His voice is quiet and unsure, and after he said Hank's name, he seems to open his mouth but soon close it like no words were going to come out. "... Yeah?" Hank Anderson mutters quietly when the android seems to be hesitating. Connor looks down at their hands, how he is firmly holding onto Hank's hand that is not even trying to fight back. Connor closes his mouth, even his eyes for a second before he looks back at the lieutenant.

"I want you to test it."

"What the fuck", Hank mutters in disbelief.

"I know you want to. And I am curious to know what is so special about my new upgrade, if you don't mind me saying."

Hank can't believe his ears. Is Connor becoming a deviant? He seems to be acting like one a lot. Hank doesn't really know how to answer and he can't bring himself to move. He knows this was a bad idea. He should have just went home and completely ignored the fact that Connor has a vagina now. But at the same time, he wanted to lean in closer. He wasn't sure why.

Connor sees that Hank Anderson is completely frozen, probably because of disbelief, shock ... or maybe the lieutenant was even afraid. So, Connor decides to take the lead. He guides the man's hand to cup his cheek and Hank swallows nervously from that. Connor then smiles.

"I am intrigued to find out why you humans find intimacy so interesting that you can't keep your hands off of each other", Connor says slowly and while he says the words one by one, he leans a little closer to the lieutenant, his eyes half-lidded and lips slightly parted.

"Fuck's sake", Hank whispers under his breath and he decides to lean in for a kiss. The kiss feels electrifying immediately - Hank can feel his whole body tense up, all of the hairs in his body standing up and something is aching at the bottom of his stomach. He feels nervous like this kiss was his very first. And it did feel like he was kissing someone for the very first time. And he wants more of it. Connor kisses him softly first, their lips just touching each other, but then he dares to move them, and Hank finally relaxes. Hank moves his hand behind Connor's head and ruffles with his hair a little, moving deeper into the kiss. The feeling of kissing this android almost knocked the man down on his feet and he was glad he was sitting down. Even his legs were trembling, like he couldn't hold himself back. Hank smacks his lips over Connor's, deepening the kiss, making it much more passionate. The android followed him, his LED blinking yellow again but he ignored it. The android had to admit that this felt ... good.

Hank broke away from the kiss and looked at the backseat. There was much more room there than here in the front. No accidental button pressing, almost nothing in the way. More access to be closer to each other.

Hank didn't even have to say anything. He tilted his head towards the backseat and Connor nodded. They moved out of the car, slamming the doors shut and moving to the backseat without saying anything else.

 

 

When both of the back doors were closed, the two of them attacked each other with lustful kisses, hands wrapping around each other, touching and tugging at everywhere. Hank didn't hesitate - they were right in public, and he knew there wasn't that much time. He started unbuttoning Connor's shirt with both of his hands, never breaking away from the kiss. Connor closed his eyes, the LED circle spamming like a disco ball, making little noises that Hank had not heard before. He decided to not be too bothered by it and he continued unbuttoning his shirt. When he finally got access to Connor's bare torso, he did not hesitate at all. Hank let his hand move to his neck, down to his chest, teasing that pudding nipple for a moment that seemed to make the android switch, before he let his hand travel down to Connor's stomach and sides. Connor instead just wrapped his hands around Hank, kissing him the best he could. Hank wondered how the android seemed to know how to do this. Maybe the machine was analyzing his movements and replicating them, or maybe he had got some information from other sources, like from the Eden club, or even the internet's darker side. Whatever the reason was, Hank was glad the android knew how to kiss him back.

It didn't take long when Hank's hand was already travelling between Connor's legs, just caressing him through his pants. Connor didn't give much reaction to that, but his grip tightened, so Hank took that as an invitation to keep on going. He reached for the android's belt, opening it with a loud 'click' and soon tucking his pants down. They broke the kiss for a moment so Connor got his pants off and Hank just threw them under their feet, not really caring if he was stepping on them. He then started taking off the underwear the android was wearing - for some reason Anderson had thought the android would be going commando -, and when they were off too, he took a good look at what was hiding between his slender thighs.

It looked so real that Hank was starting to believe he wasn't fucking a machine anymore. And it was a pretty sight to look at. It was completely hairless, expect right above the clit where there was a nice small bush of pubic hair, a little darker than Connor's hair. His clitoris was visible, build to be big enough so any virgin could find it with no trouble. His pussy had visible inner lips and his entrance looked small, and somehow wet already.

"I self-lubricate", the android said calmly.

"Fuck, okay", Hank just muttered at him. The wonders of modern technology. 

Hank Anderson swallows deeply. He decides that he wants to please the android, to see his reaction to all this, and he isn't sure why. He gets on his knees to the floor space next to the cushioned seat and takes a comfortable position, even if there is barely any space. He orders the android to open his legs and Connor obeys him. He opens his legs wide open, one foot placed against the ground and one over the seat. Hank wraps his hands under his ass and pulls the android closer to him. He notices how the android seems to be breathing much heavier now. Androids didn't even have to breathe, so Hank wondered if Connor was pretending to breathe to make the scene more heated, or something like that.

"Is this supposed to feel pleasurable?" Connor asks with a little confusion in his eyes.

"Hold your horses, I haven't even started yet", Hank chuckles.

"I will turn my pleasure sensors on", the android says almost so quietly that Hank can't hear it.

 

 

Hank Anderson swallows nervously and just stares at his crotch, just admiring how real it looked like, how pretty it looked like. Hank decided to calm himself down, just drown into this new feeling that made his legs go all jelly and his head blurry. He leans in and smells it. It didn't smell like anything at all. He moves his tongue out and gives Connor a long, slow lick. And just from that Connor is gasping for air. Hank chuckles at that and gives another lick, trailing his tongue around the man's lips. He moves his tongue up and down, just testing the waters, teasing the android. To Hank's surprise, Connor seems to be reacting to it. His technological breathing is heavy, his chest rising heavily up and down. His eyes are closed and god, does Connor's face just look beautiful when it's leaning close against the window, the snow falling down slowly behind it and the street light illuminating pictures over his facial features.

Hank decides to go more rough. He wraps his lips around his, sucking and tucking at them, trailing his tongue up and down much faster, pressing it against his opening every now and then. Connor moves his hand over his mouth and for a moment, Hank moves away from his pussy. He can taste the weird lubricant that is slowly leaking out of his entrance, and Hank can't really put a name to the taste. It tasted like the real stuff, but it's somehow more clean, much sweeter yet saltier at the same time. He can't keep wondering what the stuff is made off.

"How does it feel?" Anderson asks carefully. And he doesn't understand why he even cares. He doesn't understand why he just doesn't take his aching dick out and slam it inside the robot. And the worst of all, he doesn't understand why he is doing this.

"It feels ...", Connor starts and looks down at the lieutenant. He then gasps. "I can feel it. I can feel it like ... like an electric shock", the android tries to explain. He looks somehow lost, confused. Like he is experiencing something he has never experienced before.

Like he is slowly going deviant.

"In a good way?" Hank asks and raises his eyebrows. Connor just nods at him. The android moves his hand to play with Hank's hair and that only encourages him. Did the android know about this stuff, or is he just following his own instincts?

Hank leans down again and starts eating the android out again, his hands holding the android still. Hank's hands are on his hips, his fingers tickling him and caressing him, and for a moment Connor twitches and his legs try to close, but he opens them again and continues. 

"It feels - it feels so wet", the android almost moans out. Hank can't fucking believe how hot that sounds. He doesn't answer and decides to just keep going. He moves his tongue over the entrance, moving his tongue in circles and that makes Connor tilt his head back. He lets out a heavy breath that almost sounds like a moan, and that only makes Hank's blood boil. He smacks his lips around his, trailing his tongue up and down before he finally moves his tongue over Connor's clit, flicking it against it. 

Connor twitched roughly from that, his legs trembling from the contact and his hips rising high up from the seat before crashing down heavily. Connor lets out a few soft moans and he looks down at Hank. The android looks like he is out of air, completely in heat but he also seems troubled, like he can't understand what had just happened.

"What was that?" the android asks slowly. Hank looks up at him, then between his legs.

"You mean ... this?" Hank asks and he moves one of his fingers over Connor's clit, moving it in circles. Connor twitches from that again and nods.

"It's the clit, a sensitive ass spot", Hank says. He is not interested in explaining it all in full detail. He bets that Connor is now searching that word in his dictionary, trying to understand it better. But he doesn't seem to freeze like he usually does when he is searching for information or looking at the crime scene. His eyes are staring down at Hank, his hand still grabbing gently at his grey locks.

"Touch it more", the android almost pleads. 

 

 

Hank gets up and he seats himself between the android's legs, ignoring how little space they have. He moves his left hand between his legs and lets his index finger move in circles around the sensitive meat, or the synthetic meat, whatever it was made of. He moves it in circles a few times, and Connor is grabbing the man strongly by his jacket, letting out whimpers and giving the man those innocent looks that just scream _'teach me'_. And Hank does.

Anderson leans in for a kiss, smashing their lips together and pressing himself against the android the best he can. It feels so hot in the car, but he doesn't dare to open the windows, in case their muffled moans could be heard. He enters a tongue into the kiss and Connor follows, their tongues moving against each other like they were fighting for dominance. His finger keeps teasing his clit, moving extremely slow, but a few times Hank moves his finger against the sensitive nub as fast as he could, and that made Connor's legs shake. He wondered how the android's body worked, how real his reactions really were. He yearned to see more.

Hank moves his fingers a little more down over the android's entrance and he pushes one finger inside, and it goes in deep just like that without any trouble. Connor muffled against the kiss, opening his legs wider. Hank moves his finger inside and out a few times, before bravely moving another finger in. Connor wasn't even fighting back. It's like his entrance was going to take whatever Hank was going to give it, but he still decided to go slow. He moves his fingers in and out, slowly, then a little faster. Hank breaks away from the kiss and just watches Connor's face, how it changes every time he presses his fingers inside.

Connor is sure that he is about to go crazy. His sensor-ridden hardware was going crazy, his primary programming being turned off, replaced with this new program that just screamed 'more', 'more of this'. His visuals are turning mushy, unclear, red. He sees some kind of a barrier in front of him, and he wants to break it. 

"Can you feel this? Does it feel good?" Hank breathes out, still watching the android carefully as he enters a third finger and starts fingering the android so hard that his lower body, no, his whole body is shaking. Connor wraps his arms around the man's neck, pulling the man close, their foreheads hitting against each other almost painfully but Hank didn't stop. He starts moving his fingers in and out a little faster, the wet sound taking over the car. Connor bites his lip and he closes his eyes, as he can feel Hank's fingers get in so deep that they hit something equivalent to a prostate, that made his legs shake.

 

 

 

Connor can't bring himself to answer that. If he answers 'yes', he is a deviant, because he was not programmed to feel anything. If he says 'no', he remains who he was made to be - a machine.

Connor sees a barrier in front of him. He starts banging his fists against it, until it shakes and finally breaks. Everything comes flushing in. Connor can feel himself feeling things much strongly than ever before. He can feel the coldness, the warmth that comes from Hank, his fingers twisting inside of him. Connor realizes he sees Hank in completely different light.

He has gone deviant.

 

 

 

"Yes", Connor moans out and he closes his eyes. "It feels good", he moans again and leans his head back, exposing his neck to Hank. Anderson sees what the android wants and he starts kissing and biting his neck, never leaving any marks that could form there. Hank starts fingering the hell out of him, slamming his fingers inside as quickly and hard as he could. He could feel how wet Connor was, how the sound of it was filling their ears and Hank could feel himself burning up. He buried his teeth against Connor's neck, breathing heavily, refusing to let his hand slow down.

Something hits inside Connor and he moans out Hank's name multiple times, burying his finger nails deep against his jacket, almost so deep that they pierced against Hank's skin. Connor's legs are shaking strongly, raising up into the air as high as they could go and soon, something is covering Hank's fingers. Hank looks down at his fingers, continues to finger Connor as something is spurting out of him, milking his fingers completely wet and slimy. Connor lets out a deep moan, his body twitching as he lets everything come out, some of the weird substance even falling down onto the floor where his pants where.

Finally, Hank slows down his hand and lets the android finally relax. He can't believe what he has just witnessed. Connor is taking deep breaths, his head hanging low, arms still around Anderson like his life depended on it. Connor is still shaking a little and Hank waits for the android to calm down.

"W-what was that?" Connor finally asks in slow heavy breaths. Hank chuckles.

"That was probably an orgasm", Hank answers. He can't really tell what the android was feeling exactly, but he is quite sure that the android had enjoyed himself quite a bit. Hank moves his finger out of Connor and notices what a mess he has made. It is unbelievable.

"And it appears that you squirted all over me", he then continues and chuckles. Hank swipes his wet fingers against his coat like it was nothing, hoping that he could clean the mess of later. He looks back at Connor, who still looks tired. Tired? 

Connor is looking around almost frantically, his expression full of confusion. He looks even scared. "Connor?" Hank calls out for him and Connor turns to look at him.

"Hank, I", he says quietly, closing his legs, ignoring how wet he felt between.

"I'm a deviant."

 

 

 

 

They ride home, together.


End file.
